


Pets

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pets

Clint had many pets over the years.  
His first pet was a bird,  
That him and Barney had rescued.  
But they had to let him go,  
His father hadn't liked it.  
Then in the circus, he had a gold fish.  
But he lost it when he left the circus.  
Then came Lucky,   
Who he rescued from his old masters.  
And Lucky is still with him.  
His best friend.  
His pizza dog.


End file.
